


Daughter of the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive dammit, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics only apply to Galrans, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kit Keith, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pack Dynamics, Pining Lance (Voltron), Raised in Space, broganes, married adashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Until the age of 7, Kathy Kogane lived in space where she was raised by her uncles. After an accident where she almost died, she gets sent to live on Earth with her father and had the communication with her space family cut. Living on Earth was made easy by her father, but it didn't last forever. She moved to live with her cousin and his husband, and loved it.Then she got thrown into a space war.





	1. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathy gets sent to Earth

_No One's POV:_

"She is still safe here, Kolivan!"

Kathy curled up in the corner of the hallway with Regris, weeping silently. The older kit kept a good hold on her, wrapping his tail around her for extra comfort as they listened to the arguing adults in the other room.

"I understand why you think that, Thace, but we must send her home. Her safety is in jeopardy here."

"If we send her home, she will fall under the hands of the empire!" Ulaz argued.

"We are the Blade. We will protect her and her home." Antok spoke up. "...We have to send her back to her father."

Kathy gasped. Regris slapped a hand around her mouth, both tensing, waiting for the men to come out and spot them. It didn't happen. Instead, an uproar broke out in the room.

"He has a mission of his own!"

"We cannot send her there!"

Kathy ignored their arguing and thought about her father. She knew him, knew him really well actually. He was stationed in a planet far far far far away on a mission, but they'd video chat every end of the movement (or weekend) since she was a baby. It was a rare circumstance that she had, being able to communicate with her father even though he was on a mission for the Blade (despite not being a member). He was protecting something on Earth, the planet where she was born.

"She has to go." Kolivan sighed. "We send her tomorrow. For now, let's spend as much time as we can with her before her departure."

Regris picked Kathy up in his arms and ran off to the pack room, whimpering softly. They entered the room and climbed into the nest together, still thinking over what they heard.

"You're going away. You're leaving me." He whispered as they curled up together on their little spot in the middle of their pack nest.

"I don't want to go." Kathy whimpered.

"But, you're going to go see your father. Don't you want to see him?"

Kathy nodded. "Yes, but not like this."

"Why are they sending you away?" Regris croaked, tugging her closer with his tail.

Kathy knew why.

**\---A Movement Earlier---**

_She shouldn't have sneaked onto that ship._

_She should have stayed in the med bay with Ulaz._

_But no, Katherine Kogane was a stubborn child and if she wanted to go on a mission, she would go on one._

_The small group reached the place of their mission, a small moon that held a weapons base they were going to blow up, and started getting out of the ship._

_Kathy followed unseen._

_She followed them all the way to the the control room area on the base and kept guard for her Blade members as they set up bombs. They were confident they didn't get detected, and they hadn't!...Until Kathy messed it all up._

_A sentry was making its way down the hall toward the control room and in her panic, Kathy jumped into the hallway to stop it, completely forgetting all the training Antok gave her about hiding and waiting for the perfect moment to strike (a skill she usually excelled at). The sentry began to fire at her, but she dodged its attacks and ran into the room with the other Blades, terrified out of her mind. She finally understood why they told her she wasn't allowed on missions with them until she was older. She wasn't ready._

_"Kathy, what are you doing here?!" One of the Blades asked. She couldn't recognize the voice with the voice modifiers in the mask._

_"I-I was..." Kathy's voice shook as she tried to explain herself, but found it gone. She was frozen in her terror._

_"THERE! IN THE CONTROL ROOM!"_

_The Blades looked at Kathy who was bowing her head._

_Kathy didn't remember much after that, just pain._

_She was told that the sentries broke through the door and that one managed to get a shot on her shoulder. The Blades were able to diffuse the bombs and destroy the base, but with a cost._

_Kren, a Blade soldier who Regris had taken a liking too (*cough* had a crush on *cough*), sacrificed her life for them to make it out safely with the injured kit._

_When they arrived back on base, Ulaz took them to the infirmary and got the reports. It was later that night that Kolivan began to think over how safe Kathy was at The Blade of Marmora headquarters._

**\---**

"Because I'm stupid." Kathy mumbled.

"You're stupid all the time. They haven't sent you away before." Regris countered.

"Shut up Reggie." She mumbled, closing her eyes. There was someone coming down the hall toward their room. Multiple someones.

"Is it because of what happened last movement?"

"Yeah. My shoulder still hurts a bit." Kathy whined as she rolled the shoulder in the air, frowning. She thought the pain would've faded by now. It left a pretty wicked scar though.

Regris hummed. "I think I know what can help!"

The door opened just as Kathy screamed and started smacking Regris.

"YOU-" _hit_ "DON'T-" _hit_ "JUST-" _hit_ "DO-" _hit_ "THAT-" _hit_ "DUMMY!"

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY STOP HITTING ME!" Regris shouted back trying to catch the offending hands.

"What happened?" Kolivan demanded.

"Regris tried to take my shirt off and throw ice at me!" Kathy pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"You said your shoulder was sore! And when I checked it was swollen and Ulaz says to put ice on swollen things!" Regris defended hastily. "Plus you don't like when you get your shirts get wet so it would've been good to take it off because ice melts!"

"You should have just told me first!" Kathy raised her fist again to go for another hit.

"I said sorry!" He yelped and got up, running over to Antok and climbing the tall Galran like a tree to get away from the tiny, angry child.

"Come back down here and fight me like a Blade!" Kathy demanded, looking up at the older kit.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Kits, we need to have a talk with you." Thace began.

Kathy and Regris both turned to look at him, Regris's ears drooping.

"We know." They both mumbled.

* * *

"I learned my lesson. I don't see why I have to go!" Kathy argued.

"Katherine." Kolivan spoke, breaking her rant that had already been going on for the past 10 doboshes. She could talk a lot for a kit of only 7 deca-phoebes.

Kathy shut her mouth and bowed her head, moving to Ulaz's open arms and letting him cradle her as a small whine escaped her lips. A universal kit sign that asks for comfort.

"I know you don't want to leave. None of us want you to leave, not even me." Kathy looked up surprised when he said that. "But it is necessary for you to go somewhere where you are safer. You...are very different from us Kit. And because of that you can get very hurt. We can stop that from happening by sending you to live with your father. We had already been planning to send you since you were first brought to the base, but we grew attached. Not that we regret it, we love you Kit. But we hail your safety over our love for you."

Kathy had tears streaming down her face, and sniffled. "Is Reggie coming with me? He's a kit too."

"I'm afraid Regris cannot go with you, Kathy." Thace told her, petting Regris's head to keep him from lashing out.

The funny thing about Regris was how much he looked like a mix of Thace and Ulaz. He had Thace's facial structure, except he had a pointy chin not a square one and chubbier cheeks his cheek bones weren't very defined, with the ears being the same and everything, but he had Ulaz's coloring. And neither of them had a tail like he did. When Kathy first met him when she was 3, she firmly believed he was Thace and Ulaz's kit despite the fact that he was in no way blood related to them. Even so, she called him her older brother. They were all her family. And she was being ripped away from them.

"Please don't send me away." She hiccuped.

"I'm sorry Kit."

**\-----**

Kathy boarded the small ship with Zhis, who was assigned to fly her to Earth using their fastest ship. What would normally take a phoeb only took a quintant with that ship. Plus, he was one of the best fliers in the Blade and was a certain Galran Kathy had a crush on.

"Are you ready to go, Kit?" Zhis asked her.

Kathy turned around and looked over to her family that she had already hugged and cried with, swallowing the lump in her throat and hugging her stuffed hippo closer. (She found it at the Space Mall and loved hippos ever since her father first told her about Earth animals.) On her back was a bag full of memories of the base and a tablet she could use to video chat them like she would often do with her father. She felt like she had just packed up her whole life and was moving it.

"I'm ready." Kathy mumbled quietly, looking at her family sadly. As the doors of the ship began to close, Kathy sent a final wave to her family, who waved back. Regris was already crying and Kathy was close to herself.

_Would this be the last time she saw them?_

* * *

It took three quintants, but they made it to Earth unharmed. Kathy spent most of those days on her tablet trying to learn Earth culture-which her father suggested she try since she couldn't really show off her Galran culture there on Earth-and sleeping. Whenever she was awake and not studying about Earth or eating her meals or doing other natural things, she would sit with Zhis in the cockpit and listen to his mission stories. He talked about his old mate, Jun, and their life before the attack from the Empire on their civilization of Galran half-bloods. He talked about his trials and he overcame them.

No two Blades had the same experience when they went through the trials. Each one saw a different person that would lead them somewhere. Kathy was still too young to have gone through the trials. She promised herself when she came back, she would be old enough to go through them and become a full Blade member. She may already have blood connections, but that can only take her so far.

The Trials were the real test of strength, courage, and determination. And she would pass them.

**\---**

When they made it to the Earth's atmosphere, Zhis turned on the cloaking device and put in the coordinates Kathy's father sent Kolivan for where the ship should land.

"It might get a little bumpy, Kit. Strap in." Zhis commented. Kathy climbed into the pilot's chair beside Zhis's and put on the belts, clinging to the arm of her seat. He was right when he said it would be bumpy.

The flight eventually smoothed out and they landed in the exact coordinates they were asked to. Someone was their waiting. Kathy recognized him immediately.

"Pops!" Kathy smiled brightly, speaking in English. She had learned a lot of English throughout the many times she would video chat with her father and spoke it fluently, along with Korean and Japanese. At the age of 7, Kathy happily called herself a multilingual speaker.

"Kathy." Her father looked close to tears. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. This was the first time she'd ever hugged her father.

"I missed you." Kathy whispered quietly.

"I missed you too, kiddo." He gave her a kiss on her temple and pulled back a bit to look at her. "Wow, look at you. You look just like your mother."

Kathy preened happily. She didn't really know her mother all too well. When she was only a few phoebs old, her mother had to go on a deep cover mission. She left her blade with Kathy's father, but left a ring with Kathy. The ring Kathy's father gave her as a promise ring. She had it tucked safely in her backpack.

Kathy pulled her dad back in for a hug, relishing the feel. She was _hugging_ her _father_.

"Welcome home, kiddo." Her father mumbled into her hair, giving her a kiss at the top of her head.

'_Home._' Kathy hummed. '_Yes, I can make this place with my father my home._'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...have no impulse control. I've been wanting to do one of these for a long ass time and now I am. I have no idea what was my final push but it lead me here.
> 
> Well, more like sucker punched me into the void that dumped me here. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed. Updates will most likely be random because I am but a broke college student who is assigned a lot of homework.
> 
> Voltron Space Time (so no one gets confused):
> 
> Tick = 1.399 seconds
> 
> Dobosh = 1.4 minutes (84 seconds)
> 
> 60 ticks equal 1 dobosh
> 
> Varga = 1.4 hours (84 minutes)
> 
> 60 doboshes equal 1 varga
> 
> Quintant = 1.167 days (28 hours)
> 
> 20 vargas equal 1 quintant
> 
> Movement = Approximately 1 week (exact equivalent hasn't been specified)
> 
> Phoeb = Approximately 1 month (exact equivalent hasn't been specified)
> 
> Deca-Phoeb = Approximately 1 year (exact equivalent hasn't been specified)


	2. Strange Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm really here? I'm home?" Shiro whispered, as if he was afraid it would disappear if he spoke any louder.
> 
> "You're really here. Welcome home, my sun." Adam whispered back, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_No One’s POV:_

“Lance, where are we going?” Hunk asked, looking around nervously. It was lights out already. They should be in their dorms. If they got caught, they’d be in huge trouble.

“What? Iverson told us we had to bond better as a team, so I say we grab Pidge and go out to the town for a while.” Lance smiled at his nervous friend to calm him down.

"But we'll be in huge trouble if we get caught."

"We won't get caught, Hunk! Promise! Now come on, I think his dorm is this way." Lance sneaked past the corner, Hunk following as quietly as he could.

They poked their heads around the next corner as spotted Pidge sneaking off. Lance raised an eyebrow and looked up at Hunk.

"Now where is he going?"

They followed him up to the roof of the Garrison, seeing all the tech he set up and watching him sit on the floor with his computer in front of him.

Lance walked up to him and removed one side of the headphones. "You come up here to listen to some tunes?"

Pidge yelled and jumped, turning to glare at Lance.

"You asshole! Don't scare me like that!"

"Whoa, sorry Pidge. Didn't mean to make you jump." Lance backed up, putting his hands up in surrender.

"What is all this stuff?" Hunk asked, going to touch something. Pidge smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch it."

Hunk pouted and backed off.

"Whoa, where did you find all this tech?" Lance asked, looking at the pile of metal around the younger boy.

"I made it."

"You made all this?!"

Pidge gave a smug smirk. "Yup. I use it to listen to radio waves. Lately, I've been picking up some stuff from outside Earth."

"Alien chatter?!" Hunk asked, going to touch something else.

"Stop touching, Hunk." Pidge warned, smacking his hand again.

"Well, what's it saying?" Lance urged him on. If there really were aliens, they'd be famous for discovering them!

"There's a lot of nonsense, but there is one thing that repeats over and over again."

Pidge pulled out his notebook and showed them his notes. Beside all the small bullet points, there was one word written in caps and underlines multiple times.

**V O L T R O N**

"They talk about this thing called 'Voltron'. It's like, this super weapon or something." Pidge frowned at his notes in thought.

"Why would aliens be talking about a super weapon?" Lance huffed.

An engine's revving caught the attention of the students and they peaked over the side of the building to see someone on a hover-bike, ready to leave. Another person came out from the building, stopping the person on the hover-bike from leaving. The person on the hover-bike turned it off, and took off their helmet.

"Whoa, is that Mr. Wright?" Lance asked, squinting.

It was the Aviation Theory teacher. The person he seemed to be talking to was Iverson. Iverson was motioning for Mr. Wright to go back into the building, but Mr. Wright was shaking his head. He seemed very keen on leaving. Iverson barked something the three students couldn't make out but were able to hear his voice from all the way up there. Mr. Wright seemed to accept that he couldn't leave and started making his way back into the building.

"Huh, I wonder what all that was about?" Hunk mumbled.

"Mr. Wright has a kid or something, at least that's what I heard." Pidge shrugged. "I guess if the rumor is true, he's trying to go home to them. It is getting late."

A large boom began to shake the building and the students looked up into the sky to see a ship crash out into the distance.

"Attention all students! We are going into a lock down. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." The speakers boomed. Mr. Wright ran out again, but Iverson made him go back inside as rovers began to ride to the scene.

Mr. Wright argued with Iverson but Iverson cut him off, sending him back in and getting into one of the rovers that were waiting for him before riding off. Mr. Wright stormed back into the building, likely to help with the commotion.

"We should get back inside." Hunk said nervously.

"Are you kidding me?! We should see what crashed! Maybe it was Voltron!" Pidge jumped up and began to push buttons on his machine. It shrunk into a laptop sized metal rectangle and he stuffed it into his backpack.

"I'm with Pidge! Let's go see what that thing is!" Lance nodded excitedly.

**———**

The three students sat a top a hill over looking where the Garrison set up some tents close to the crash.

"I wonder how we'll be able to get inside?" Lance mumbled, using the binoculars to stare out into the camp. As he passed over the largest of the tents again, his eyes caught a pretty blonde woman talking to someone.

'_Hello~._' Lance purred in his mind.

"No need, I hacked their feed." Pidge said from behind Lance. He turned and saw Pidge and Hunk looking at the screen. He moved to see what they were looking at and gasped.

"_Dios mio! El es Takashi Shirogane!_" Lance shot excitedly. "_El ha sido mi héroe desde que empece en-_"

"English, Lance!" Pidge snapped.

"Look, that's Takashi Shirogane. Only the most amazing pilot ever! He was on the Kerberos misson." Lance explained.

Pidge looked at the feed and blinked. "He came alone. Where's the rest of his crew?"

"Look you have to listen to me! They're coming. We need to find Voltron before they do." Takashi was telling the scientists around him.

"Why aren't they listening to him?" Hunk frowned. "Do they think he's like, delusional or something?"

"Hunk, the guy has been presumed dead for a year." Lance reminded him.

"Oh yeah, right. Forgot."

The ground shook with another explosion far off.

"What was that?!" Hunk jumped, gripping Lance's jacket. Pidge grabbed the binoculars from Lance and looked out to see what was going on.

"It was a distraction! For him!" Pidge pointed out to the horizon where a red hover bike was making its way to the Garrison camp.

"What?!" Lance grabbed the binoculars for himself and looked out to the person. He frowned when he realized who it was.

"Oh fuck no! He is not going to one up me on this!" Lance shouted, starting to climb down the side of the hill.

"Who is it?" Hunk asked, following Lance.

"Keith!"

"Who's 'Keith'?" Pidge asked, quickly packing up his stuff and chasing after his team.

* * *

Kathy walked into the infirmary/lab portion of the large tent set up and opened the door, seeing a few doctors surrounding a body strapped to a table. She hardened her glare and raised her fists, fighting the doctors off and knocking them out.

She walked to the table and looked at who it was, her eyes widening as she removed the bandanna from the bottom of her face.

"_Papa._" She gasped in surprise.

She took out her knife and cut the straps off of Shiro, gently hauling him up with one arm around her shoulders.

"No. Nononononono nope. Nuh uh. I'm saving Mr. Shirogane." An annoyed voice rang out in the room. Kathy looked up and saw...Taylor? The guy from the Garrison? And who where those other two? The small one looks a lot like...

Kathy sucked in a breath when she saw the short person. She quickly looked away and looked back to the Taylor look-alike guy.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Uh, the name's Lance?"

'_Lance?_' Kathy blinked. '_Lance...I don't remember a Lance..._'

"Uh...is that a shorter version of your real name? Cuz I don't remember a Lance." She grunted as she started moving out of the lab. The Lance guy helped her support her _Papa's_ body weight, walking out with her.

"Well, I mean, it is short for _Lisandro_." The Lance guy grumbled.

"Oh, I remember you know. You were the cargo pilot guy." Kathy nodded and started loading Shiro onto the hover-bike.

"I'm actually a fighter pilot now thanks to you dropping out." Lance told her proudly.

"Well congratulations." Kathy climbed onto the bike and stared off to where the Garrison had gone and cursed. "_Kuso_, they're coming."

"Shit!" The other three climbed on with her and she began to ride off. The Garrison rovers began to catch up behind her.

"Can this thing go any faster?!" Lance shouted.

"We could throw out some unneeded weight." Kathy suggested, smirking.

"Good idea!" He was silent for a moment before giving off a false laugh. "Har har, how funny."

"Yeah, I know it was. Big man, I need you to lean left." She shouted over the wind.

The bike teetered off to the side and Kathy easily moved with it. A few rovers crashed into each other behind them, Big man shouting about someone or the other getting hurt. They jumped into a curved road and drifted on it for a second before it straightened out again.

"Uh guys, is that a cliff up ahead?!" The small one asked.

"Yup." Kathy revved the engine, willing the bike to speed up.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Ugh! Just shut up and trust me!" She snapped. Seconds later, they flew over the cliff and started going down, just before crashing, Kathy revved the hover boosters on the bottom of the bike to slow down their descent and make sure they didn't crash...which they didn't. Kathy was able to get the bike back into driving and off they went, deeper into the desert and leaving the Garrison rovers behind.

"Yeah! _Gracias a Dios que no nos morimos_!" Lance sighed in relief. Kathy had no idea what he said, but she was pretty sure it was a prayer or something.

"I told you to trust me." She smirked as they rode off into the night.

* * *

"Where are we?" Big man asked, looking at the cabin. Kathy took off her goggles and looked up at her home with a smile.

"My home. I live here with my _Appa_." She told them, turning off the hover-bike. 

"Nice place. You could raise chickens or something here." Lance hummed as he looked around. He couldn't see much since it was dark.

"It'd be hard to, considering the coyotes." Kathy shrugged, starting to load Shiro over her shoulder again. Lance was once again by her side and helping her get him up the porch and into the home. No lights were on, but Kathy knew the outline of her home like the back of her hand and easily led them in. They set Shiro on the couch gently and she went to turn a light on.

"It's pretty late for you guys to go back." Kathy noted, looking at the others. "You're free to stay the night here. There's extra rooms where you can stay in."

"Thanks. I hope your _Appa_ doesn't mind." The small one smiled.

"No problem, uh..."

"Pidge. Pidge Gunderson." They said, shaking her hand.

_No you're not! That's not you're name! You're..._

"Nice to meet you Pidge. And you are?" She turned to the Big man.

"Manuia Garret. Friends call me Hunk." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hunk. My name's Kathy."

"Wait, Kathy?" Lance jumped in. Pidge and Hunk also stared in surprise.

"Yeah. Or, well, Katherine if you go with full name. Let me guess, you thought my name was Keith, huh?" She shook her head and sighed. "They mixed up my name in the system or something when they printed my birth certificate. If you see it it says my name is Keith and I'm a male. My _Appa_ got it fixed already, but the Garrison doesn't like admitting mistakes so they didn't fix the role sheets. Plus, I don't even _look_ like a guy!...Do I?"

They all quickly shook their heads.

"So you were misgendered the whole time?" Pidge asked quietly.

"I know who I am. Who cares what other people think?" Kathy raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. Pidge smiled.

"I like you."

"Great, because you're rooming with me tonight."

"Sweet."

"WHAT?!"

"Lance, Hunk, I'll show you to the guest bedroom. There's only one bed, but I'm sure you'll work something out."

The sound of motor came from outside and Kathy looked to the door with a worried look.

"That's my _Appa._ Wait here, I'll go tell him what's going on. I just hope he doesn't freak out about boys in the living room..."

Kathy stepped around them and outside, taking a deep breath.

"Kathy! Hey Kitten, are you okay? Did the crash scare you?"

Adam Wright, the Aviation Theory teacher at the Garrison, got off his bike and hurried up the porch steps to his adopted daughter, checking her over for any signs of shock.

"I'm fine, _Appa_. It didn't scare me. Actually, I might have..."

"Katherine Kogane Shirogane-Wright, if you went to that crash sight you are in deep trouble."

"Listen, before you ground me, I need to tell you that I _mayyyy_ have brought them home."

"YOU BROUGHT THEM HOME?!"

"_Appa_ listen!"

"KATHERINE YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING BOYS HOME! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN BRING AN ALIEN HOME?!" Adam snapped, worry etched all over his features.

"It wasn't an alien, _Appa_. It was _Papa_." She told him gently.

Adam stared at his little girl in disbelief. "No, no no. Kitten, he's gone. It can't be him."

"It _is_ him, Appa. I swear. I-He's on the couch since I can't carry him upstairs. He's still knocked out but I swear it is him. Just, don't freak out, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah okay."

"Oh and I might have also brought home some boys. They helped me bust _Papa_ out of that Garrison camp though!"

"Double grounded."

"_Jenjang!_"

Kathy huffed and led her _Appa_ inside. Adam stared into the room and saw three of his students.

"...Shouldn't you be in your dorms?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you be at the school?" Lance asked in return.

"It's nighttime Lance. I go home." He responded.

Adam ignored Lance's embarrassed stuttering when he noticed the figure on the couch. Adam took a step closer and gasped when he saw who it was.

"Is, is that really...?" He looked over at Kathy, who nodded. Adam looked back at his husband with a tearful gaze.

"Shiro."

"_Papa_ is resting now, _Appa_. And you should too. You look ready to pass out." Kathy told him, taking his arm carefully.

"Kitten, my presumed dead husband apparently fell out of the sky and our child busted him out of a Garrison camp and dumped him on our couch with three of my students. Forgive me if I am a little shocked."

"No need to get sarcastic with me. Go to bed, we can talk about this in the morning, _Appa_."

"Damn right we are. I need to tell your father that you're grounded when he wakes up."

"On what accounts?" She demanded.

"Snuck out at night, brought not one but _three_ boys home, broke into a military base, you probably caused property damage didn't you-"

"Okay, okay, we get it. I'm heading to bed now. Let's go Pidge." Kathy grabbed their arm and began to drag them upstairs.

"YOU ARE NOT-"

"He's like five! I'm not leaving him in a tiny bed with those two!" She paused in the middle of the stairs and motioned to Lance and Hunk, who were very much larger than Pidge. "Plus I have the blow up mattress in my room. Goodnight _Appa_!"

"We are talking in the morning young lady!" Adam huffed as she closed her door. "Well at least she didn't slam it."

Adam looked over to the two kids left and nodded over his shoulder. "You may have lots of questions right now. All of those will be answered in the morning. The guest room is this way."

* * *

The next morning, Adam and Kathy made breakfast for the trio that stayed with them. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausages with some toast and jam for Adam.

"When do you think he's going to wake up?" Kathy asked quietly as she flipped the last pancake over, not trusting herself to look out into the living room. Her _Papa_ was too heavy to carry up the stairs and into the bedroom so he had to sleep on the couch. It crushed her and her _Appa_ to do that to him.

"He'll wake up when he wants to. He looks really tired, Kitten. It's best we not bother him." Adam sighed.

Kathy nodded and began to pile up the pancakes onto a plate and take them to the table where the Garrison kids were waiting. Hunk looked so thankful for the food that he could've started crying and Kathy would have been expecting it.

"Thank you so much for the food." Hunk sniffled happily.

"It's no problem kids. Thank you for helping Kathy with Shiro." Adam smiled as he brought over the rest of the food and spread it out. Kathy began to load her plate and nodded for them to do so as well. They all began to load up their plates and as soon as they took their first bite, they moaned in delight.

"These are amazing. _Me enamoré_." Lance groaned, stuffing his face with the pancakes.

"I have no idea what you just said but I'm guessing it's good so thank you." Adam smiled.

They ate silently, everyone enjoying their wonderful bounty as Kathy kept an ear out for any movement her _Papa_ could make.

A large groan filled the silence, along with yell and the sound of someone falling.

Kathy and Adam immediately got up, running into the living room to investigate. They found Shiro on the floor rubbing the back of his head with a metal arm, looking around the room in confusion.

"Wha-Where am I?"

"_Taiyō_." Adam croaked. Shiro looked up and saw Adam and Kathy.

"_Tsuki_? _Koneko_? Is that really you?" Shiro gasped.

Adam laughed and threw himself onto his husband, straddling his hips as he crushed him in a hug. Kathy jumped in on the hug, hugging her _Papa_ from behind.

"I'm really here? I'm home?" Shiro whispered, as if he was afraid it would disappear if he spoke any louder.

"You're really here. Welcome home, my sun." Adam whispered back, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's all for today. :3 I hope you guys liked it! And I see that some of you already left Kudos, thank you so much! I really appreciate that.
> 
> Okay, I know this is a LARGE time cut from the previous chapter but I have a reason for it! Please bear with me for I actually have somewhat of a plan! :D
> 
> So I know what I wrote isn't exactly what happens in the first episode (dialogue, Adam trying to leave, etc.), but considering I wrote most of that off of memory (since I currently have no Netflix) I say I did a pretty good job. :D
> 
> Have you noticed Lance is speaking Spanish? Because I am going to make him speak Spanish dammit! I am Hispanic myself (not Cuban, I'm Mexican) and I'll be damned if I didn't put some Spanish in here for my Cuban boy. Some phrases are gonna be different from Cuban ones (like we say 'popote' and they say 'pajita' in Cuba when talking about a straw) so if any of you guys are Cuban just DM me or leave a comment so I can fix it up. I was also original going to make Lance's name Leonel which means 'little lion' or something like that but I changed it to Lisandro because it makes more sense for Lance to come from there.
> 
> Oh yeah and that whole 'Taylor' thing where Kathy thought Lance's name is Taylor is because I found this funny headcanon where Keith was confused about who Lance was because he thought Lance's name was Taylor since he always says "They call me the tailor". He thought Lisandro and Taylor were two different people but nope. They're one loveable dork. :D
> 
> I got Hunk's name from @aboklanceholamama off instagram. They have such an amazing comic guys; if you love Klance I totally recommend it it is AMAZING!
> 
> Kathy, Shiro, and Adam all speak both Japanese and Korean and often changes between both. I will leave the translations at the end of every chapter, including which language they're from, so don't be worried about needing to google anything. Adam learned Japanese and Korean out of spite (so Shiro and Kathy couldn't talk shit behind his back because he knew they were). Oh and I don't think I put it in the tags but Adam and Shiro are already married in this fic, incase anyone got confused as to why I was calling Shiro Adam's husband during their reunion. I like Curtis, I do! BUT GIVE ME ADASHI OR GIVE ME DEATH DAMMIT!!!  
So they never gave us a canon last name for Adam, just that it starts with a W, so I took the liberty to make it Wright because Adam is always right. :DDD (please think I'm funny)
> 
> Okay this note is already long enough without the translations so I'll talk more about this stuff later! Anyway, here are the translations!
> 
> Spanish:  
Dios mio! El es Takashi Shirogane! El ha sido mi héroe desde que empece en-: Oh my God! That's Takashi Shirogane! He has been my hero since I started at-  
Gracias a Dios que no nos morimos: Thank God we didn't die  
Me enamoré.: I fell in love.
> 
> Japanese:  
Papa: Daddy/Dad/Father  
Kuso: Shit  
Taiyō: Sun  
Tsuki: Moon  
Koneko: Kitten
> 
> (Adam literally calls Shiro his sun because he brings light into his life and Shiro calls Adam his moon because he's always there to support him ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ ) ) (And they call Kathy Kitten because she's a lot like a cat [well, Adam has another reason for it...])
> 
> Korean:  
Appa: Dad/Father/Daddy  
Jenjang: Dammit
> 
> (I'll explain why Kathy calls Shiro and Adam her dads later!!!)


	3. The Past Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro reveals what happened to him in the past year

No One's POV:

"Where have you been, _Taiyō_?" 

Adam set a plate full of food in front of Shiro, giving him a kiss on the head as he did so before going to sit beside him. The four teenagers watched them carefully, Kathy mostly out of happiness. It was starting to feel like home again.

Shiro stared at his food happily. "Oh God, I missed actual food."

He didn't notice the way Adam and Kathy tensed as he ravaged his food. Lance, Hunk, Pidge also finished theirs, though more awkwardly.

"I've been in space." Shiro began.

"No shit." Adam snorted. "Now tell me _where_. It's been a year, Shiro."

"I...I can't remember much." Shiro admitted. "I remember a...a ship. I was in a ship and they were taking us up to a fighting rink."

"Who's 'they'?" Kathy demanded. Adam placed a hand on her tense shoulder to calm her. Kathy relaxed and looked to her _Appa_ in thanks.

"They call themselves the Galra." Shiro closed his eyes. Kathy tensed again, though not noticeable to anyone but Adam who took Shiro's hand in his free one. "They are looking for something, Voltron."

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all looked at each other, remembering their conversation from last night. Pidge looked down at his backpack, wondering if he should take out his notebook. At the same time, Adam and Kathy looked at each other with a spark in their eyes.

'_Voltron?_'

"I know that some part of it is here on Earth, but I don't know where." Shiro furrowed his brow, but sighed, opening his eyes again. "That's all I really remember. I don't know much else."

Kathy and Adam looked at each other. Kathy nodded for Adam to say something. Adam nodded for Kathy. She raised an eyebrow.

"Your husband."

"Your father."

"You're the adult."

"You're the one who knew about it."

"You're still the adult."

Adam sighed. "I am the adult."

"What are you talking about?" Pidge asked a bit annoyed. He wanted to speak up about what he knew of Voltron.

Kathy urged Adam on and Adam smiled. "Why don't you share what you know first, Pidge?"

Pidge jumped and Kathy gave Adam a glare. She knew he was avoiding the responsibility of telling her _Papa_ what they knew.

"Well, like I was telling Hunk and Lance last night, I have a strong radio that can help me hear radio waves outside of Earth." Pidge took out his notebook, not noticing a piece of paper that fell out of it. Kathy did and leaned down to pick it up, her breath catching in her throat.

_I knew it..._

"So as I was listening, I kept hearing some garbled mess but one word repeated a lot. This thing called 'Voltron'. From what I know, it's a war machine or something."

“The Galra are a warring civilization trying to take over the entire world. They already have control of lots of places.” Shiro frowned. “Whatever ‘Voltron’ is, we can’t let them get to it.”

Kathy kicked Adam under the table and he yelped, giving Kathy a glare.

“Triple grounded.”

“Just tell him already!” Kathy threw her hands up with a huff.

“Tell me what?” Shiro asked, an amused smile growing on his face.

‘_I’m glad to see that some things just haven’t changed._’ He thought to himself.

“There’s something Kathy didn’t tell us about your uncle, _Taiyō_.” Adam finally said. Shiro blinked a few times then looked over to Kathy.

“Is it something important?”

“HEY, YOU KNOW WHAT?! UH, THEY HAVE SCHOOL! SHOULDN’T YOU BE AT SCHOOL NOW LANCE?! YOU TOO _APPA_! GO TO SCHOOL!” Kathy shouted, standing up and motioning toward the other teens sitting at the table. They stared at her incredulously. Lance and Hunk remembered her as a smart, level headed, though often grouchy, flier. Seeing her like this, they remembered she was a teenager just like them. Pidge had something else in mind as he looked at Kathy, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“It’s Saturday.” Adam deadpanned.

“..._Ttong_.” She hissed and sat back down.

“Language,” Adam warned, then turned to the teens. “But Kathy has a point. The Garrison doesn’t know that you’re here.”

“Can’t you tell them that you took us out on some extra credit thing?” Lance suggested. He really didn’t want to leave yet. It was like something was telling him to stay.

“Yeah, Mr. Wright! You sometimes take students out on extra credit assignments, don’t you? Tell them we left early in the morning so they know we’re not ditching.” Pidge nodded.

“Uh, I’m fine with that.” Hunk nodded. “Do you have any more pancakes?”

Kathy nodded and went to the kitchen to grab the second plate of pancakes out of the microwave. She put them in there earlier and kept the microwave running until needed, like now. It was one of the ones that didn’t shut off until the door was opened. Kathy came back to the table with the plate of pancakes and found her _Appa_ on the phone, most likely with the Garrison. She set the plate down in front of Hunk and turned back to face her _Papa_, fiddling with her fingers.

“_Appa_ didn’t explain it very well, but he’s right. There’s something Pops didn’t tell you about before he…” Kathy shrugged, but he knew what she meant. It was a hard time for everyone when he died.

“It has to do with where I was before I moved in with him when I was 7.” Kathy smiled sadly, looking down at her feet. “Remember the first day we met?”

Shiro smiled. “How could I forget?”

* * *

_ Kathy woke up with a yawn, sitting up in her bed and looking around her room. She had already been living on Earth for half a phoeb, no! Half a month. It was hard going from space-time to Earth-time._

_It was Saturday. Her Pops said that someone was going to go visit them, someone from his side of the family. He didn’t tell her who, just that they were going to see them on Saturday. Apparently he went to that school that her Pops really wanted her to go to when she got older. He was already showing her how to fly in a simulator he built behind the cabin. She was a natural-born flier, he told her proudly, just like her Pops._

_Well, if she was going to meet her family, she should dress nicely to make a good first impression. Kolivan said that a good first impression was very important when meeting important people. Kathy went over to her closet and looked through it. She and her Pops had already gone shopping for her clothes so it was simple as choosing an outfit now. Kathy decided to grab a pretty purple dress that was the same colors that the Blades wore and her purple sneakers that lit up._

_Piling up her clothes on top of her towel, Kathy walked toward the bathroom to take a shower. Thace told her showering and keeping the body clean was very important. Especially for her health, Ulaz would often add. So she showered and dressed up in her clothes. The only thing left was brushing her hair._

_This was the most difficult part. She often had Antok brush her hair since he was the most gentle with it, but she had no Antok here to brush it for her. Kathy huffed. She was a big girl! She could brush it herself! She could brush it nicely! She could style her hair if she wanted to! She could do it with that nice hair clip with a red flower on it! She could...she could get the hairbrush stuck in her hair._

_Kathy let out a whine, half expecting her father to charge into the bathroom to see what was wrong. He was getting better at deciphering her kit calls, but because his hearing wasn’t the best, he often missed them._

_So, with hairbrush trapped in her hair, Kathy walked out of the bathroom and walked toward the stairs, letting out another soft whine, hoping her father heard that time. Still nothing. Tears were filling her eyes as Kathy wandered down the stairs, trying to tug the brush out._

_“Pops!” She called out, sniffling. The brush tugging was starting to hurt. “Pops!”_

_She walked down and into the living room, completely surprised to find someone she had never met before in there. He looked kinda young, and a bit like her Pops, but his hair was shorter and he had a uniform on. The guy stared at her, making Kathy uncomfortable and pushing her closer to actually crying._

_“Wh-Where’s Pops?” She hiccuped._

_“Uh, outside. Do you need some help there?” Mystery boy asked._

_Kathy thought about it. If her Pops left her with him, he obviously trusts this guy. What the moon, she might as well accept his help._

_Kathy nodded and walked closer to the mysterious man left him lift her onto his leg so he brush out the large tangle where her hairbrush got stuck. It hurt a lot and did cry about it, but he was very sorry about it and kept assuring her he was almost done and that her hair would look so pretty with the clip in it. Soon he was finished and had her bangs pushed off to the side, the flower clip keeping them in place._

_“You look good kiddo! I’m Shiro. Who are you?” He smiled._

_“Kathy.” She responded, wiping the tears off her face._

_“Oh, OH! Hi Kathy! Nice to meet you! I’m your cousin Shiro. Your dad is my uncle.”_

_This was the family member she was meeting?!_

_Well her great first impression plan was just defenestrated. (That was a new word her Pops just taught her!)_

* * *

“You came to me crying and I had to fix your hair.” Shiro laughed.

“I was looking for my Pops, I had no idea you were even here.” Kathy defended quickly. “But yeah, you know how I lived with my mom’s family for the first few years of my life. Well, it’s because-”

“Alright, I just got off the phone with the Garrison. Hunk, Pidge, Lance, you’re clear to be here. Kathy, they know you’re going with me too as an assistant like always.” Adam called as he walked back into the kitchen area. He stopped when he saw Kathy’s annoyed glare. “What?”

Kathy sighed. “Look, long story short I know what you’re talking about. My mom and Pops discovered it a long time ago, before I was born actually, and kept it a secret. Pops told me about it when I moved in with him and took me to see it. Then after you were gone, I took _Appa_ to see it. We’ve been watching over it for the past year. Me way longer, and Pops before me with my mom before she had to leave and took me with her. If you came here because of Voltron, and you are hearing about it on some weird alien radio channel, I think it’s safe to say we take you to see it. Right, _Appa_?”

Adam nodded. “I’ll go get our hiking gear. Hunk, Lance, do you mind coming with me?”

Hunk got up from his seat and walked out with Adam, Lance following slowly behind. Pidge stayed and looked at Kathy with confusion.

“Wait, I have one question. How did you know to set up those bombs by where the Garrison camp was set up?”

“In the caves where we’re going, they had a date and a location. They said that on that day, something was going to come from the sky, something good, and land in the location written. And then _Papa_ fell out of the sky and got put into the Garrison lab, camp thing.” Kathy shrugged.

“Huh.” Pidge hummed.

Adam came back with the two boys in tow, multiple camping backpacks in their arms. “Alright, everyone grab a pack. Kathy, go grab the usual stuff. And feel free to put whatever you want in your backpack. I get the feeling that this is going to take us a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! :D (I should be writing an essay) If any of you got an update for this chapter, I apologize. I meant to save the draft I had but I accidentally published it instead. So if you went and saw it was deleted, yeah, I deleted it. But hey, this is the actual chapter! I hope you enjoyed this and not a three worded draft!
> 
> So yup, Texas Kogane is Shiro's uncle. That technically makes Kathy and Shiro cousins. But the reason why she calls him and Adam "Papa" and "Appa" is still going to be a mystery! (Unless you're one of those smart readers that knows what's up already so in that case shhhhhh, let everyone else figure it or for themselves or wait until I reveal it plzzzzz)
> 
> And yes, Shiro is perfectly aware that Kathy lived with her mom's side of the family for the first few years of her life, but Shiro doesn't know why she moved in with her Pops.
> 
> Defenestration: the action of throwing someone out of a window
> 
> Japanese:  
Taiyō: sun  
Papa: Father
> 
> Korean:  
Appa: Father  
Ttong: shit


	4. Over the Desert and Through the Desert, There's a Lot of Sand...And a Blue Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are not taking the hover-bikes to see Ao." Adam said firmly.
> 
> "So what, we're going to walk?!" Kathy snapped sarcastically.
> 
> "We need the exercise, Kathy."
> 
> "You're unbelievable!"

_No One's POV:_

"Alright, I'll take Hunk, Lance, and Pidge with me back to the Garrison. Kathy, you pack everything up and wait for us here with your _Papa_, okay?" Adam told Kathy as he distributed the backpacks.

"But I thought you told the Garrison-" Pidge began but Adam cut him off.

"I told them I took you guys out in the early morning to study the morning weather and temperature, but that we were going back to get some camping supplies. Don't worry, you're all still off the hook." Adam smiled.

The three teens sighed in relief.

"What about Kathy? Shouldn't you call in for her?" Shiro asked.

"She always comes with me as my assistant, you know that, _Taiyō_." Adam smiled. "The school does too. So come on, we'll take the jeep with us."

"_Appa_, don't forget that you need to put gas in the jeep." Kathy reminded him.

"I won't forget!" Adam smiled at Kathy and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He turned to Shiro and gave him a peck on the lips. Shiro melted, face flushing and eyes blowing wide.

"I-I er, I um, I, thanks you too!" Shiro yelled out.

Adam laughed. "You still get embarrassed with a small kiss. You're so cute, _Taiyō_."

Kathy and the other teens looked at each other, Kathy with a dull look.

"This always happens." She whispered to them. "_Papa_ is whipped."

"I heard that young lady." Kathy jumped and turned back to them.

"You didn't hear shit!"

**———**

"_Papa_, you should rest on the bed. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be walking around so much right now." Kathy frowned, watching her father figure walk around his and her _Appa's_ bedroom.

"I'm packing up mine and Adam's clothes so you don't have to, Kathy. I'm perfectly capable of snatching clothes off hangers and putting them on a bed. Besides, you should get to packing your stuff. You don't know how long _Tsuki_ will be gone for." Shiro told her, stuffing extra shirts into his backpack.

Kathy narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She knew her father figure well. He often avoided problems by doing something else. Sure he would face them head on at times, but the small ones he avoids until he turns around and suddenly they're huge again. Like when he avoided doing the laundry until they literally ran out of clean clothes and he and Adam had to go out in their suits and Kathy in a dress.

"Say _Koneko_, why did your _Appa_ say you were triple grounded this morning?" Shiro asked. Kathy jerked up, standing straight instead of leaning against the doorway.

"Well look at the time! I'm going to go pack up now!" Kathy backed out of the room, hearing her _Papa's_ laughter as she went to her room.

Kathy smiled at that. At least she got him to laugh.

She walked into her room and looked around, somehow feeling like this would be the last time she would be looking at it for a long, long time. Kathy walked over to her closet and pulled out about two weeks worth of clothes from there (all just black leggings with pockets and black shirts varying from crop-tops to band tees with a design here and there). And after placing them on her bed, she grabbed her underwear and a few bras (for exercising and regular support), along with a set of pajamas and work out clothes. Clothes were done.

Kathy reached under her bed and pulled out an old shoe box, opening it up and looking inside. There was a purple dagger in there wrapped in ace bandages. It was the same knife she used to cut her _Papa_ out of his restraints on the table. Kathy put the knife in it's scabbard that she made for it and put that on the bed too.

"Clothes, knife, what else?" She mused quietly, looking around her room.

_Oh!_

Kathy walked over to her desk and grabbed her laptop, speaker, and chargers. Plus her phone's charger and earbuds. Some tech would be good for this trip. Especially since she had a portable charger that was charged by solar power! They went on her bed, but it felt like too much technology... Kathy snapped her fingers and grabbed a copy of her favorite book, _Carry On_ by Rainbow Rowell. (It was a classic!) She put that on her bed too, but kept feeling like she was missing something.

She had food and water already packed. Her sleeping bag was ready. Her makeup bag was stuffed into her backpack already too, along with a first aid kit mainly containing...ahem, lady products and pain killers. Clothes, knife, entertainment. What could she be missing?

'_Tablet_.' A voice whispered behind her head.

Kathy gasped. "_Dodaeche naega eotteohge ij-eoss eulkka?!_"

The tablet! The one her uncles gave her before she left! Kathy walked over to her closet again and stood on her tippy toes, like she would do in her ballet classes, and reached out for it. She managed to pull it out, along with something else. Her hippo.

It was a small hippo that Shiro and Adam gave her when they won their case, about the size of her palm. It was a standard gray hippo with a stitched on nose, mouth, and eyes. It had little ears and a little tail. She loved it, and swore that she would protect it and never let anything happen to it, so she put it with something else that was important to her: the tablet.

Kathy bit her lip, but sighed and hugged the hippo closer to her heart.

She was taking that hippo.

**———**

Kathy walked back toward her _Appa_ and _Papa's_ room, backpack ready and on her back.

"_Papa_! I'm done packing, how far along are you?" She called from outside the door. "Do you need any-"

Kathy cut herself off, finding her Papa sitting on the bed and looking at a picture frame in his hands. She knew what picture it was simply from the frame it was in.

"Hey." She mumbled, setting her backpack down and walking over to sit beside him. She looked down at the picture with him and smiled.

It was taken the day her two father figures won the custody case and were able to adopt her. Shiro had lifted her up in the air, smiling at the little nine-year-old who had the biggest smile on her face, and Adam was hugging his side, kissing his cheek. Mr. Sam Holt took that picture for them. He and his wife Colleen had been acting as witnesses to help Shiro and Adam win the case.

"I was so afraid." Shiro whispered so quietly, Kathy almost didn't hear him. "Afraid that I was never going to see you both again. I remember changing that fear into energy to find a way to come to you, but I still don't know how. I am so confused."

"No one expects you to remember right now, _Papa_. What you went through was traumatic, your brain must be blocking those memories out. Remember those WW3 videos we had to watch in our history classes? A lot of the POW soldiers had repressed memories. It's the same with you now. Maybe you'll remember them, maybe you won't. It's okay. We don't expect you to know everything right now." Kathy hugged her _Papa's_ side, laying her head by the crook of his neck.

Shiro sighed, turning to kiss the top of her head. "Thank you _Koneko_."

Kathy smiled. "Always _Papa_."

* * *

Katie Holt, aka Pidge Gunderson, walked into their room with the backpack Mr. Wright had given them and looked around, wondering what they should pack.

They had a small room, just big enough for one person. It wasn't full of a lot of things, mainly since Garrison protocol called for clean, kept rooms that looked unlived in. Besides, everything they needed they had in their other backpack!...Except maybe clothes.

"Okay, time to transfer everything, I guess." They muttered, stuffing everything out of their small backpack into the larger, camping one. Mr. Wright said not to worry about food, so they just packed up their clothes and put them all in the backpack. Tech and clothes, that's all they need.

* * *

Lance looked around his room and hummed, ignoring Hunk's packing and wondering what he should pack.

He already put his clothes in his backpack, and his tech. Even his creams and masks he uses daily. He didn't know what else he would really need...

"_Espera...mierda! Casi los olvide._" He hissed quietly in Spanish, stuffing the picture frames from his desk into his backpack. How could he almost forget his most important treasures?!

* * *

Hunk already finished packing everything he knew he needed. Clothes, technology, a book, he even packed a few snacks. There was nothing he didn't need in his backpack.

Except maybe basic kitchen supplies, but he laughed quietly at the thought.

Where would he find a large kitchen in the desert?

* * *

Adam waited in his office for the three students, looking down at some papers he had to quickly fill out so it was official that the three kids were going on the extra credit field trip he had once a semester. Iverson was already informed, but he just needed the paperwork.

He quickly made up some excuse about how the three of them were promising students and he knew that this little push would be what will help them to success. That sounded like a good enough reason.

Adam quickly filed the papers and stood up, taking one last look at the picture on his desk beside his pencil holder. It was of him, Shiro, and Kathy at his parent's place in Montana over the winter. They were invited up there for Christmas and happily accepted. Kathy was 11 in the picture. Both she and Shiro were building a snowman, Adam was coming up behind them holding a hat and a scarf. It was taken seconds before disaster by his mother. Adam slipped on some ice and crashed into the snowman, ruining it. Kathy and Shiro found it hilarious instead of getting upset and laughed at him. There was a picture of the aftermath where the three of them were laughing, covered in snow, but he had that picture at home.

He smiled at it, brushing some dust off of it and walked out of his office, seeing the three students walking down the hall toward him.

"Let's go you three. I want to get there before nightfall."

"It's barely 11:10 am, Mr. Wright." Pidge deadpanned.

"I know what I said."

They walked out together, getting into the Jeep and making their way home.

"I can't help but feel like we forgot something." Lance brought up.

"If you forgot it it probably wasn't important." Hunk shrugged, taking out a granola bar and began munching.

"You're right, Hunk." Lance smiled at his friend.

**———**

"You forgot to put gas in the Jeep?!" Kathy face palmed, letting out a small whine.

"Well you forgot to tell your father why you were grounded." Adam huffed.

"One of those is less important right now, _Appa_." Kathy groaned.

"Kathy, it's fine." Shiro said, trying to calm her down. "We'll just take the hover-bikes."

"We are not taking the hover-bikes to see _Ao_." Adam said firmly.

"So what, we're going to walk?!" Kathy snapped sarcastically.

"We need the exercise, Kathy."

"You're unbelievable!"

"It's not that far of a walk, you're being dramatic. It's a mile at best. Come on everyone, we're walking." Adam said cheerfully, making the teenagers groan.

They walked out of the cabin and waited for Adam to lock the door before they walked away.

"So, where are we going?" Hunk asked Kathy, who was marching ahead of everyone. Adam and Shiro strayed behind, talking among themselves. 

"To visit _Ao_." Kathy hummed, jumping over a large rock.

"Who's 'Ow'?" Lance asked, trying to jump over the rock like Kathy but failed and almost fell on his face.

"_Ao_." Kathy corrected. "The part of Voltron here on Earth. From what I remember of the legend, there're six parts to Voltron. The sixth one got split into the other five though. All five parts got placed into different planets, and one of them is here on Earth. My mom discovered it and was stationed here to protect it, when she met my Pops. After I was born though, we, my mother and I, had to leave back to her base with my uncles. My Pops stayed, continuing my mother's mission. He passed on that mission to me after the incident." Kathy explained to the Garrison kids. They mulled over the information, not sure how to deal with it.

"So, where are your uncles? Shouldn't they also be here?" Pidge asked.

"No. They have more pressing matters at hand." Kathy stated firmly, stopping to squint out at the horizon.

They'd been walking a good 10 minutes already. "Hm, at our pace, it may take another half hour before we get there. If we speed up though, it won't take more than twenty minutes."

Kathy looked back at her two father figures, but saw them _way_ behind. What the hell?! "_APPA_! _PAPA_! HURRY YOUR ASSES UP! I WANNA GET THERE BEFORE LUNCH!"

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" Adam yelled back, his voice holding no malice.

"THEN STOP BEING A SLOW OLD MAN!" Kathy cackled, running away as Adam gave chase.

Shiro quickly caught up to the rest of the group, watching his little family with fond eyes. "I'm glad to see they haven't changed much since I left."

"What do you mean?" Hunk asked, watching Adam tackle Kathy onto the floor and Kathy begin to yell at him about how dirty he got her.

"We were afraid Kathy wouldn't click to Adam as quickly as she did to me, but to our surprise, she started him Dad first. They grew very close very fast. I was honestly very happy about that." Shiro explained. Lance hummed.

"So, you guys like, adopted her or something? If that's the case then where's her dad?" He asked.

"Yeah, we adopted her. Her dad is no longer around."

"_Papa_! Help me! _Appa_ won't let me get up off the ground and it's sandy!"

"It's your punishment for calling me old! I am younger than your _Papa_!"

"Actually, _Papa_ is-"

"ADAM STOP HER!"

**———**

Kathy glared at the ground, pouting like a child as she climbed over the rocks.

"We warned you." Adam told her, now at the front of the group. "Now stop pouting."

She huffed, hiking behind Hunk and Lance and ignoring Adam.

"Oh, the cold shoulder huh? Shiro, she's giving us the cold shoulder."

Shiro sighed. "Adam, we took her tablet. Of course she's giving us the cold shoulder."

Kathy ignored them and turned to Pidge.

"So, Pidge. I never saw you at the Garrison."

Pidge jumped, looking up at her in surprise. "Oh, yeah. I'm new. I joined after the Kerberos mission happened."

Kathy nodded. "Hm. Yeah, I knew all the people on the crew. Mr. Holt, _Papa_, and the youngest member. His name was Matt."

Pidge tensed at the mention of the Holt's. "O-Oh?"

"Yeah." Kathy and Pidge made eye-contact. Pidge swallowed nervously.

"Oh, I forgot. You dropped this at home. I meant to give it to you earlier but with all that went on with you leaving to pack and stuff, I didn't have time." Kathy took the folded picture out of her pocket and handed it to Pidge. "It's a nice picture."

Pidge unfolded it and gasped. It was of a young girl in a purple dress next to a boy wearing a Garrison uniform.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Matt looks great in that uniform." Kathy smiled. Pidge stopped walking, Kathy with them.

They stared at each other, Pidge eventually folding and continuing to walk. "How'd you find out?"

"Matt was my best friend." Kathy smiled. "I never personally met you Katie, but give me some credit. You came to rescue my _Papa_ looking like Matt and you think I won't notice? I'm surprised neither of my dads have brought it up yet."

"But Matt never mentioned-"

"-Anyone named Kathy? Yeah, he didn't call me Keith either. He called me 'Katia'. Said it was Italian."

Pidge nodded. "Uh, can we keep this between us? I don't want the others to know yet, until I tell them at least."

"Promise I won't. Now tell me, why make yourself your brother's clone?"

* * *

"We're here." Adam announced, looking down at the mouth of the cave from the top of the hill.

Kathy stepped up beside him, already feeling the quintessence around the area. Her uncles claimed she was Quintessence Sensitive, and if she tried, she could be a Galran Druid. They heavily advised against it though, fearing Haggar-Zarkon's witch-would be able to sense her and capture her in order to corrupt her.

"Let's go!" Kathy started climbing down, very excited. She loved visiting _Ao_. The lion couldn't talk, but she always felt warmth and comforting energy coming off the lion.

"Kathy wait! Don't forget there is a scorpion nest here!" Adam reminded her, climbing down with Shiro right behind him.

"How do you know that?" Lance asked, almost sliding down the hill.

"Because a certain someone decided to explore the area and get stung about a month ago. It wasn't that bad, thankfully, but she learned her lesson." Adam glared down at Kathy, who was waiting impatiently.

"Come on, _Appa_! I can feel _Ao_ saying 'Hello' already!" Kathy helped Hunk catch his balance before he tripped and began dragging the gentle giant toward the cave.

Everyone caught up with them easily, and they began walking together.

"What are these?" Shiro asked, looking around.

"Carvings. They all talk about a blue lion." Kathy informed him. They began to walk deeper into the cave when they all began to glow.

"WHOA! SORRY! DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" Lance shrieked, backing away from the wall. Everything began to shake.

"What did you do?!" Kathy yelled at him.

"I brushed my hand on the wa-AHHHHHH!" Lance didn't get to finish his sentence.

They went tumbling through the floor, into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and for the kudos. I already have like 6 kudos. I'm really happy about that because it means people actually like the stuff I write. :D
> 
> Ah, the end notes. Notes to put at the end. Notes. For the end of the chapter. Chapter notes at the end. Uh, I don't have much to say other than college takes up a lot of your time when you have two tests to study for, three chapters to read for one class, two essays to finish writing for one class, and all in the span of two weeks. :)  
But I got 5 points of extra credit for drawing a kitty face on my face so college is cool. Go to school y'all.
> 
> Also last night was Halloween, my favorite holiday ever! I hope those of you who do celebrate Halloween had a great time. I know I did! If you didn't celebrate it, then I hope you still had a great day.
> 
> Translations:  
Korean:  
Appa-Dad  
Dodaeche naega eotteohge ij-eoss eulkka?!-Fucking hell, how did I almost forget it?!
> 
> Japanese:  
Taiyō-Sun  
Tsuki-Moon  
Papa-Dad  
Koneko-Kitten  
Ao-Blue
> 
> Spanish:  
Espera...mierda! Casi los olvide.-Wait...shit! I almost forgot them.


End file.
